mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Ingot (Mugen Souls Z component)
This item is a special component that comes from floor 20 Mugen Field Peon Bosses as a rare drop. It is one of the materials needed to make some weak offensive and defensive G-Parts, as well as DLC weapons. * Mystery Barrel (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3 . * Hero Bazooka (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4 . * Utopian Earrings (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4 . * W-Drive ~ G-Castle learns Attack 3 by making this item. * W-Booster ~ G-Castle learns Fast Attack 2 by making this item. * S-Spiral Core ~ G-Castle learns Pierce 2 by making this item. * Power Reflector ~ G-Castle learns Reflect 2 by making this item. * Power Repair Pod ~ G-Castle learns HP Drain 2 by making this item. * Power Energy Pod ~ G-Castle learns SP Drain 2 by making this item. * Spec-Up Kit ~ G-Castle learns All Strength by making this item. * Cherry Shampoo * Apple Shampoo * Papaya Shampoo * Blueberry Shampoo * Acerola Shampoo * Grape Shampoo * Mango Shampoo * Peach Shampoo Drop locations The item can drop from the second Mugen Field Peon Bosses on floor 20 at the Mugen Field on bets up to 5,000,000. Betting any higher will replace the Peon Bosses on every 10th floor with the previous floor 100 bosses instead and they drop their own components, not ores or ingots. Floor 20 can be skipped because it doesn't leads to a rest stop, so finding Silver Ingot in the Mugen Field should be more difficult than others. At higher floors, Peon Bosses will drop higher quality ores and ingots. Every type of special metal component such as ores, and ingots, can drop from bosses in the last 3 DLC battles but they will probably not be needed by that time. |- | GREEN | DLC battle #6 | style="text-align:center;"|The 1st Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 1st battle, rare drop. |- | Elka? | DLC battle #7 | style="text-align:center;"|The 2nd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 3rd battle. Rare item theft resistant, rare drop. |- | Sharuru? | DLC battle #8 | style="text-align:center;"|The 3rd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 1st battle, rare drop. |- |- | Novice Fighter | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0000100 0001000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Normal item theft resistant, rare drop |- | Lowly Butler | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0001001 0005000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Newcomer Maid | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0005001 0025000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Ignorant Boy | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0025001 0100000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Story-Loving Girl | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0100001 0200000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Brand-New Robot | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0200001 0500000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare item theft resistant, rare drop |- | Pretty Fembot | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0500001 1000000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Novice Knight | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|1000001 2500000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Normal item theft resistant, rare drop |- | Knight Girl | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|2500001 5000000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|Normal item theft resistant, rare drop |} Items it can make It can take up to 3 Silver Ores to craft a G-Part and the amount needed to make all of them would be "10". |} See also *Mugen Souls Z component list *Mithril Ore *Mithril